Harry Potter and the Escape to the Nen Islands
by NyxDragonBorne
Summary: Harry is done with the Wizarding World. He Escapes to the nen-verse with help from the goblins. Definately slash, will have warnings on top of chap and b4 start & at finish. Harry x Hisoka x Undecided
1. No More

/ Will be Hisoka x HP

/May be some H x HP x Illumi Z. or H x Hp x Voldemort later on maybe all four, I don't know, this will definitely be slashy fun though. I will probably post a warning in the header of slash chapters and mark it out inside as well, so don't like, don't read

/Name: Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter, A.K.A. Prongslet

/Age of the hunt: 15 deaged to

/(School years will be fast forwarded through for the most part)

I own nothing

Chap 1 No more

Harry Potter rarely escaped outside the confines of the Dursley household, or the gilded cage Hogwarts represented. The past 14 years of his existence has been confined to the cookie cutter house on privet drive, number 4 to be exact; or a fantastical castle where an old coot plots his manipulative schemes. The Dursleys, his relatives, like to present themselves as the epitome of normal, and as Harry is a Potter he does not fit into that picture frame. Dumbledore likes to pay the genial grandfather while he manipulates people like pawns across a chessboard.

For the last 15 years Petunia, his aunt, has told the neighborhood he was a sickly little boy, and wasn't able to leave the house. However inside the confines of the house a completely different story has unfolded. Since he was dropped off at the Dursleys on a cold November night, Harry Potter has resided in the small boot cupboard under the stairs. The space is outfitted with a ratty cot that originally belonged to a crib, and the thin blue baby blanket he came in. He learned early on in his first years of life that crying only brought more pain. Vernon would just kick the cupboard door and spiders would drop down from the ceiling and bite into his soft flesh.

The only time he was taken from the cupboard was during the night after the smell had gotten to be too much. he was fed once a day, and given water twice a day. The first time he was allowed outside his cupboard was when he was four years old, and his relatives had decided he was old enough to do the chores around the house. he learned those quickly too. Anytime he didn't either complete a task on his list, or didn't complete it correctly, there would be a punishment.

The punishments ranged upon the severity of the crime, the most regular punishment was the withholding of food, and being locked in the cupboard, with the occasional beating or whipping to get the message to 'sink in'. The first time he was told to cook he burnt the food, Vernon held his hand on the stove until the flesh was blackened in it's blistering. Once he was even chained outside to the tree, like one of Marge's dogs, who happened to be Vernon's sister.

One time, when he was 6, a broken plate he had dropped mended itself right in front of them as he cowered, waiting for his punishment. That was when one of the worst punishments he had ever received occurred, he was branded. Vernon had taken a hot iron firewood poker and pressed the metal to his flesh, searing the skin on top. In bold letters across his back, squarely in between his shoulder blades, the word freak was spelled out for anyone that might ever get close enough to see.

Since Harry turned 8 he had began relying upon his freakishness to help his. The sheer amount of work he was required to do, day to day, required it, otherwise he would've been dead by now. He knew how to direct it into doing a task out of sight of his relatives, and make it stop if they came anywhere near it. It almost acted like a puppy, eager to please, and quick to defend its master. he learned to receive little pings on how his freakishness responded to his requests or other people's intentions.

Then one day a Giant showed up and took his to a magical world. Harry had been ecstatic at first; he finally had proof he wasn't a freak. As the years went on though, he started to wish that he hadn't been dragged into the Wizarding World. At 11 he had become the youngest seeker in the world, faced a troll, stumbled upon a three headed giant dog, had a run in with a incorporeal Moldyshorts, saved a unicorn, exchanged words with a couple centaurs, solved all the teachers traps, saved the stone, and ridded Voldy of his host.

At 12 he had escaped his abusive relatives after sending an SOS to the Weasley Twins who busted his out with their flying car, met the Weasley family, was manhandled by Cockfart the fraud, forced to arrive by floo to Hogwarts with professor Snape after the barrier closed his out, learned that he was a parselmouth, got accused of being the heir of Slytherin, got attacked by a crazy house elf, followed spiders into an acromantula nest, spoke to aragog the acromantula, fought his way out of the acromantula nest liberated Cockfart of his memories, got bit by a big ass snake, killed a big ass snake, killed a memory trapped in a diary, and freed a crazy house elf.

At 13 he had been attacked by dementors on the train, learned the patronus, found out he had a godfather who had betrayed his parents, traded Divination for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, rode a Hippogriff, saved malfoy from being hippogriff chow, discovered his dogfather who was convicted of a crime he didn't commit, got attacked by a werewolf, got sent back in time by Dumblefuck, saved a hippogryff battled 100 dementors and winning single handedly, and busted a 'deranged' criminal out of a ministry guarded holding cell.

At 14 he had been caught up in a death eater attack, had some serious nightmares, got placed in a death tournament against his will, talked a nesting mother dragon into giving him a golden egg, attended a ball with a bulgarian wizard from Durmstrang, had people flinging spells at him left and right for him being attracted to his same sex, swam with mermaids and grindylows, beat a sphinx, won the final task, got portkeyed to a graveyard with a homunculi of Voldemort, got tied to a statue above the grave of Voldemort's father, was used unwillingly in the ritual to revive Voldemort, got tortured with a crucio from Voldemort, escaped, was taken into the ministry for questioning.

Got taken by a psycho pink toad of a woman named Umbridge, was forced to carve 'I must not tell lies' into his hand permanently through use of a blood quill, was rescued by Madame Bones, and now he was going to pack and then head to Gringotts to solicit some help in getting the hell outta dodge.

Harry Potter was so tired of the wizarding world. He had hoped when he found out he was a wizard that he'd be able to escape his relatives abuse and make his own way in life. That however was not the case. As soon as he entered the WW he got expectations thrown upon him with people having already decided who he was, what he was going to do, and who he was going to be. Not only that, but he was put in life threatening situations again and again. He knew something fishy was going on; the hat hadn't wanted to put him in slytherin for no reason, he was smart.

Harry knew Dumblefuck had deliberately put him in those situations, and had purposefully not lifted a finger to help him, or even train him, though Dumbles still expected him to face Voldemort and come out on top. Harry had more self preservation than that, and it didn't sit right with him to blindly follow someone who put him in life threatening situations over and over again, so he was going to leave this world to it's own devices. In his opinion they deserved exactly what they got for sticking their heads in the sand and not making anything better when they'd had peace. As long as he was left out of any conflict he was leaving Voldy alone.

Harry was swiftly moving to the room of requirement that Siri had shown him this past year. He arrived and asked the room to give him anything he might need to escape and live on his own for an unforeseen amount of time. He opened the door. Inside the room was piled with books, bags, tents, potions, potions supplies, and weapons that had been lost or hidden over the years. Harry let out a laugh as he'd hoped Hogwarts would provide for him as it always did.

First he went to the assortment of bags and pouches, they were all undetectably extended so he chose a satchel and five pouches, all imbued with featherlight charms for easy carrying. He went to the tents next, and upon seeing that they were wizarding tents he had to tour each one so he could find the one that best suited his needs. In the end he chose a tent thats description showed that whenever it was occupied wards would erect camouflaging the tent, repelling muggles and aggressively defending a 3 meter perimeter from all sides. It has 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a kitchen, a living room, a library/study, a potions lab, a dungeon, and a vault all fully furnished in a tasteful style. He left it set up so that he could pack the potions things and books he probably wouldn't need to access immediately in a crisis.

Harry then moved to the pile of weapons, here he took one of the bottomless pouches and stuffed every single weapon there into it. He had guns, maces, katanas, swords, daggers, iron knuckles, bows and arrows, crossbows, and a few he hadn't even known existed. He placed the weapons pouch into the satchel after labeling it and strapped a wickedly sharp dagger in a sheath to one thigh, and a loaded pistol with an attached silencer to the other. He strapped a dragon hide leather wand holster to his forearm, which seemed to have notice me not and anti-theft spells imbued into it. He had kept the sword of Gryffindor aside and, after finding a sheath that fit it, placed it in the satchel for easier access, constant vigilance and all.

Harry went over to the potions supplies and, after charming all the vials unbreakable, levitated them all into the tents potion labs. The ingredients and the finished potions split and stored themselves on opposite sides of the room, and as they all were helpfully labeled the cupboards sorted them alphabetically into their confines. He kept out a few, like essence of dittany, a bezoar, a vial of felix felicis, and a blood replenisher, and kept them in his satchel. He packed all the books into the library only keeping a healing tome, a book on wilderness survival, and a book on offensive and defensive grey battle spells.

Next he called some of the houselves he knew and asked them to fill the remaining four bottomless pouches with all the food and drink he'd need for the next two years under preservation charms so that it would still be as fresh as when they caught, plucked, baked, or bought it. Then he had them fill the tent's kitchen with premade meals, and all of the butterbeer, firewhiskey, and elvish wine in the forgotten Hogwarts cellar under the same charms. Harry fished out a thermos of his favorite japanese styled onion soup and a tin foil wrapped roast beef sandwich on italian bread to keep accessible in his satchel, and then deconstructed the tent to stuff it in after.

Now that Harry had deemed himself sufficiently ready to leave he called for Dobby who was oh so excited to be taking Mr. Harry Potter sir to meet with the cruel and cunning cave dwellers called goblins. Harry was determined to make this the first day of the rest of his life. To do that though he needed to meet with the goblins so he could consult with them the best way to proceed.


	2. Gringotts

Chapter 2 Gringotts

Harry walked briskly up the steps of Gringotts, nodding to the two Goblin guards as he pulled the door open. He strode to the nearest teller with purpose. The teller looked up and Harry startled him by saying, "May your gold flow, and your enemies heads lay at your feet," unprompted. The Goblin quickly gathered his wits and responded with a quick,

"And may your vaults never empty, I must say mister potter that I am so glad you've finally decided to respond to our summons," the goblin regained a sneering scowl upon his face. Harry though was befuddled,

"I've never gotten anything from Gringotts, and I probably would have noticed owls camping out in a muggle neighborhood." Harry joked slightly. The goblin, however, was shocked at first; then a rage started to build in his features, a curt 'come with me' was all he got before he was practically sprinting after the surprisingly fast goblin. He was lead through an ornate labyrinth of twists and turns until the goblin finally approached a large jewel encrusted set of double doors guarded by no less than ten goblin sentries. The Goblin who still had yet to introduce himself whispered into The goblin behind the desk. Immediately another goblin was called and then sent out again, before the original teller and the desk jockey turned their collective gaze towards him.

"Mr. Potter it has come to my attention that there has been a grievous miscarriage of policy upon the matter of your finances and the matter of your parents will. As we now are aware of your uninformed status we will be charging Dumbledore with negligence to fulfill duties as a magical guardian, and fraud. It gives me no pleasure to inform you that Dumbledore has been stealing from your vaults; thankfully the only vault he had access to was your trust, which only contained currency and an invisibility cloak. All of the Potter and Black family heirlooms are safe. We have on file exactly where and to whom the money went to, and will have it back in your vault with interest by tomorrow morning.

Harry reeled back shocked, "Who?" was all he managed to choke out. "Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Ginevra Weasley." Harry had tears in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall; they did not deserve his tears, much less any sorrow he felt. All they deserved was his contempt.

"Mr. Potter we'd like you to participate in a blood inheritance test before we read the rest of our findings as it might change your options on a few matters." Harry just nodded and held out his hand numbly for the goblin to cut and heal before dripping Harry's blood in a bowl on top of a scroll of parchment. The blood seeped into the paper from a hole in the bowl and started to form words:

Hades Jameson Potter-Black

Father(s): James Charles Potter(biological), Sirius Orion Black(blood adoption)

Mother(s): Lily Potter née Evans

Heir to:

Potter - by blood

-eligible for Lordship claim upon 15th year

-Family Vault

-Heir Trust Vault

Black - by blood and will

-eligible for Lordship claim upon 15th year

-Family Vault

-Heir Trust Vault

Peverell(changed from Emrys) by blood - Paternal

-eligible for Lordship claim upon 15th year

-Family Vault

-Heir Trust Vault

Ravenclaw(changed from Lefay) by blood - Maternal

-eligible for Lordship claim upon 15th year

-Family Vault

-Heir Trust Vault

Slytherin by blood (distant) and conquest of heir

-eligible for Lordship claim upon 15th year

-Family Vault

-Heir Trust Vault

Combined Properties:

Potter Manor

Godric's Hollow Cottage(seize by Ministry upon illegally obtained authorization from one Albus Dumbledore),

Potter Penthouse

Black Ancestral Home

The Marauder's Den

Ravenclaw Villa

Slytherin Castle

10% ownership of St. Mungo's

57% ownership of the Daily Profit

50% ownership of Hogwarts

26% ownership of Honeydukes

7% ownership of Leaky Cauldron

34% ownership of Firebolt

43% ownership of The Three Broomsticks

Magical inheritances:

Submissive Neko creature blood - partial inheritance, activates upon 15th year

Soul Bonds- Open Mate Bond (Unclaimed), Open Mate Bond (Unclaimed), Soul merge, 100%- H. Potter & 0.0078125% - T. Riddle

Potions and Compulsions:

ADHD Curse- A. Dumbledore

Sight inhibitor

Incoordination Hex- H. Granger

Compulsion to Hate Slytherin and anything tied to it-A. Dumbledore

"We also on file that Dumbledore and Molly Weasley" the Goblin sneered, "created a marriage contract for one Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, the stipulations are that Ginny be the dominant spouse in the marriage, having control over all your assets and movements, and the punishment listed for not complying with the marriage is put upon the pain of losing one's magic. Though the contract is mute anyway because they made it for a Harry James Potter, not Hades Jameson Potter, and therefore was dissolved as soon as you realized your true name."

Harry sat back in his chair reeling, his eyes shifted up to the Goblin sitting in front of him. "What is a Neko inheritance, what is a soul bond, what is a soul merge, what can I do to not only undo everything they've done to me, but also get back everything they've taken, ruining them in the process would be a plus, and how do I get out of any of the ministry's jurisdiction?"

The Goblin snarled a shark-like grin, "A creature inheritance is when a creature blood that has been introduced into your bloodline previously, makes itself dominant and often will change the beneficiary into the aforementioned creature. In your case of only receiving a partial inheritance, you'd be receiving only a handful of the traits the creature side deems most important. As a partial Neko, you will probably receive a cat animagus form, heightened senses, destined potential mates, the ability to bear children, and you may gain a few physical traits as well, which could probably be hidden away by your metamorphing.

The unclaimed mate bonds are the bonds that will form between you and whomever you choose if as you perform intercourse you also exchange blood, bonding you for life, so be careful. Your mate bonds, once fulfilled, can't be taken back as their souls will be bound to yours through blood and magic. This bond will bind your minds together as well, though mildly as you will only be able to sense each other's emotions, though a particularly good occlumens and legilimens would be able to manipulate this bond to a small extent.

This bond will also be permanent and if one of you dies the others will follow, however you can only die of unnatural causes as you adopt the lifespan of the longest-lived of your mates. In turn your bond with this T. Riddle indicates that somehow a shard of this person's soul wound up in you and merged with your soul which means that until you both die neither of you will 'move on so to speak, and may find a way to recreate your bodies if the other is still living.

Harry looked at the Goblin wide-eyed. Voldemort's soul had merged with his own? Hades couldn't help but shudder at the thought of anything of Voldemort being in him. The fact that if Voldy killed him he was technically killing himself made hysterical laughter bubble in him, but he kept it down. To think a guy whose pseudonym is actually the flight from death has been actively trying to kill himself since Hades' first year, just too ironic.

Hades was pretty sure Dumbledore knew, and that was why he in no way tried to prepare him for anything other than martyrdom. Which, of course just made him hate the rat bastard even more. Hades was worried about the whole having mates was weird especially since he would be the one bearing the children, meaning he'd have male mates. While the prospect of being able to bear children was strange to Harry, but not in a bad way, he was worried what would happen if nobody wanted to bond with him. He figured he didn't have to worry about that yet though.

The Goblin started talking again as he apparently thought he'd given Harry enough time to process his last statement. "Mr. Potter I have been thinking on this since the moment it came to my attention, and I believe your best course of action is to travel through the last remaining portal to the 'lost' Nen Islands after fixing all the damage the Wizarding World inflicted on you."

The Goblin sat back in his chair, obviously satisfied with what he'd come up with. Harry just continued looking at him, obviously confused; the Goblin sighed, "The Nen Islands, Mr. Potter, are a group of secluded islands that vanished from the earth a long time ago. The people who lived there were squibs, and some of the less magical creatures belonging to our world. The squibs there were different though because they learned how to access their inner Wizarding magic through a different channel than what they teach in Hogwarts.

They figured out how to use what they call Nen. They can enhance themselves or other objects, transmute something in order for them to match other qualities or auras, conjure objects from their auras, manipulate inanimate or animate things, and lastly, they could have a specialized ability unique to themselves, but that is rarer. The thing about these nen users is that usually, their auras can only take on one type of nen use, which is why wizards differ so much.

However, Wizard discovered that their new powers and decided that, instead of unlocking the powers within themselves, the squibs were kidnapping magicals and draining their magic to transfer to themselves, so they started hunting them down and 'tried' them all in a 'fair' court, in which they were always found guilty, then sentenced to the dementor's kiss. The Nen users responded to this aggression by separating their islands from the rest of the world using their auras and will to fuel their desire, they created a pocket dimension for their islands and had Gringotts build itself around the only portal left that leads to their world.

Their policing system is different than here though, they have regular police like the muggles in regular towns but they have little to no federal government. The police in those cases whether the criminals are nen users or not, are Blacklist hunters. It is a system of bounty hunters. The Hunters, however, are a major organization of mostly nen users. They have a multitude of classifications, Archaeological Hunters, Beast Hunters, Blacklist Hunters, Botanical Hunters, Contract Hunters, Crime Hunters, Deep Sea Hunters, Gourmet Hunters, Hacker Hunters, Information Hunters, Jackpot Hunters, Lost Hunters, Music Hunters, Paleograph Hunters, Poacher Hunters, Poison Hunters, Terrorist Hunters, Treasure Hunters, and Virus Hunters.

This system is completely different because the Hunters, unlike their normal counterparts in their fields, are not only nen users(usually), but also are exempt from most laws, and can have access to places normal civilians aren't allowed to be. I believe your best bet of blending is to try and become a hunter using wandless, and wordless magic as often as possible, as there still may be prejudice against wizards by those who remember the histories.

We will, of course, provide you with an escort to the exam site, and we shall also give you an expanding and shrinking Gringotts transport box in the form of an earring. The box will serve as your way of communicating with me, and will also be able to transport things back and forth, which of course means that you need not move your wealth into a new bank upon your arrival. We are a registered bank on the nen islands, even if we are not physically there, and galleons will automatically transform into their form of currency, Jenny, upon passing through into the pocket dimension." Finished with his information dump, the goblin stood, excusing himself, saying he'd be back with the Gringotts healers that were always on standby.

Harry (Hades actually, now that he thought about it) was a tad bit overwhelmed. Apparently, he was doing a runner, but instead of running to another country or continent, he was going to run and hide in a pocket dimension with magic-hating nen users, the ones that remember anyway. It was a massive information dump, but Harry thought that if anything could hide him from Dumbledore and the Ministry, it would probably be traveling to a pocket dimension. He doubted even they could follow him there, especially after the biological change a creature inheritance will bring.

The Goblin walked back in with a small horde of Goblins in tow, catching his attention. "The healers have been briefed, and are ready to perform the cleansing rituals that will free your magic and mind. After which we will escort you through the portal and direct you onto the start of the exam." Hades stood and followed the goblin troupe to the neighboring room. H played on the indicated bed and they strapped him down, pouring a sleeping draught down his throat. He sank back into the abyss of Morpheus's realm and relaxed.


End file.
